Kidnapped & Rescue
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony, Natasha, Betty, Darcy, Pepper, Daisy, Bruce, Stephen, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Loki, Phil, Nebula, are soulmates. After Civil War Tony and the girls realise it. Tony and Natasha are kidnapped seven months later. Now it is up to the old and new Avengers to Rescue their fallen team mates. And discover who is behind the plot...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony, Natasha, Betty, Darcy, Pepper, Daisy, Bruce, Stephen, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Loki, Phil, Nebula, are soulmates. After Civil War Tony and the girls realise it. Tony and Natasha are kidnapped seven months later. Now it is up to the old and new Avengers to Rescue their fallen team mates. And discover who is behind the plot...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Rogues that now included Rhodey were living in Wakanda. Rhodey had been angry with Tony when he left but now he couldn't go back as he was wanted as a criminal. That was seven months ago and none of them had, had any contact with Tony or any of the others. They kind of didn't know what to say to him and Clint, Wanda and Scott were still angry with him.

Bucky and Steve talked a lot and Bucky made Steve realise he should have told Tony early about his parents and in Siberia Tony was just emotionally compromised and didn't mean the fighting to happen.

All of they were talking about what they should do. About staying her in Wakanda or leave so they didn't compromise T'Challa. But T'Challa said everything was fine. But Steve didn't want to overstay their welcome.

Suddenly T'Challa comes in with a woman and man. The woman was in a uniform nearly similar to Steve's and the man had a cloak on his back.

"We have a problem", T'Challa says gravely

"Who are you two?" Steve asks

"I am Captain Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel. And this is Stephen Strange the Supreme Sorcerer of Earth", Carol says, "We are part of the New Avengers"

That got a lot of shouts about them being here.

"Carol?" Rhodey asks recognising her from his army service

"Hello Colonel", Carol says with a nod of respect

"What is going on?" Steve asks  
"It is Natasha and…Tony", Carol says

That got shouts from Wanda, Scott and Clint.

"I am not helping Stark! The bastard can go to hell", Wanda exclaims

"He is the reason we are in this position. He is the reason my family doesn't know if I am alive or dead!" Clint growls

"He shot at us! And he didn't even know my name! And he is keeping me from my daughter! She doesn't even know what has become of me", Scott exclaims

"Calm down. It is not just about Tony it is about Natasha too", Carol says

"I don't care I am not helping him. He gave the government technology to subdue my powers and shoved us into the Raft", Wanda says with Clint and Scott in agreement

"Maybe we should give you some reasons to help him", Stephen says coldly

"What can you possible say to change our minds?" Clint asks scowling, "I get Natasha but not Stark"

"First Mr Lang Tony shot at everyone in that airport. But he was never going in for a kill shot. He just wanted to bring you in peacefully. And Mr Lang your Ex-Wife and Daughter are safe and sound. Tony is the one who made sure of that", Stephen says to Scott

"He knows my ex-wife and daughter?" Scott asks shocked

"Yes. Your little girl calls Tony Uncle Tony now. And Tony adores her. He calls her Cassie-Bug", Stephen informs him

"As for you Miss Maximoff. Yes it was Stark Tech that subdued your powers. But what you didn't know was that Tony let T'Challa follow him so later that someone could go to the Raft and rescue all of you. Also nearly two years ago Ross wanted to know where the body of your brother was buried", Carol says softly

"What do you mean?" Wanda says shaking

Clint puts his hand on her shoulder

"Tony believes Ross wanted to find a way to make more Quicksilvers. But Tony refused to tell him", Carol replies

"He never told me that", Rhodey replies frowning

"Me either", Steve says

"That is because he didn't want to burden you. He has been taking all the heat for everything for too long. And he continues to do it now", Stephen replies

"Also Miss Maximoff when we take you to the Avengers Complex we have something to show you and the others but know that Tony has been protecting you. After Legos a few people have attempted to kill you", Carol informs her

All the Rogues gasp not knowing this.  
"What?" Wanda asks shakily

"There have been things going through the mail that could have killed you. And you have gotten hundreds of death threats. Tony was keeping you in the Compound to save your life while he was trying to fix everything. He was working himself into the ground to try and protect you", Carol replies

Wanda shakily tries and processes that. Stark had been protecting her?

"Why didn't he say something?" Steve asks

"He didn't want to the burden to be on you when Ms Carter just died", Stephen replies, "He was respecting your right to grieve"

"Well I am not helping him", Clint growls

"Then what do you say to your kids who adore their Uncle Tony?" Stephen asks coldly

"What do you mean? My kids never called him Uncle Tony", Clint asks confused

"Like Mr Lang, Tony saved your family after angry people were going after them. He removed them and hid them at the New Avengers Complex he was building to fit even more people. A place that Ross would never look for them. As Ross was one of the ones looking for them too. He calls Lila Sunshine, Cooper has been doing archery and Tony calls him Eagle Eye. And he calls you wife Mama Bird and all of the kids together chicks. He supports your family and had given Laura a job as a PR of the Avengers. All your kids adore their Uncle Tony. And you know they adore their Auntie Nat. What do you think they all would say if you refused to help them?" Carol asks looking at Barton sternly

"And it doesn't change the fact some of you are Tony's and Natasha and mine Soulmates", Stephen adds

"Tony doesn't know his soulmates", Rhodey states

"Natasha didn't say anything about being soulmates with Stark", Clint says frowning

"They just figured it out. But Rogers, Barnes and Wilson you're their soulmates with Betty Ross, Darcy Lewis, Virginia Potts, Daisy Johnson, Bruce Banner, Phil Coulson, Nebula who is a cyborg and Loki Odinson's soulmates. But Doctor Banner and Loki Odinson are missing. But they are your soulmates", Carol replies, "Just like you are mine Rhodey"

"How did Tony work it out?" Steve asks shocked

"He cracked the cope you all have", Carol replies

"That is meant to be impossible!" Bucky exclaims

"He IS a genius", Stephen replies

"What has happened?" Steve asks getting back to the matter at hand

"Will you come to the Avengers Complex and find out? Everything is secure there and we need to show you some things", Carol asks  
"We will be arrested!" Sam says

"No. The Complex is in lock down. Since this happen. We will not let anything happen to all of you. This I swear as your soulmate", Stephen replies

"I am going Tony and Natasha deserve help", Steve says getting up

"I am with Stevie", Bucky replies getting up

"Tony is my best friend I need to make everything up to him so I am in", Rhodey replies

"Stark is a son of a bitch but I will see what is going on since he is my soulmate apparently", Sam replies

"I will just want to see my family. But I WILL help Nat", Clint says getting up

"I can't guarantee I will help. I don't believe that he cares", Wanda says

"Do you need me?" T'Challa asks Carol  
"All the help we can get will be useful", Carol admits to their surprise

Something big must of happened.  
"You have 30 minutes before I open a portal", Stephen tells everyone

Everyone goes and packs their stuff not knowing what they would be facing. They meet back in the room where T'Challa was saying goodbye to his mother and sister and promising to be safe. Once they were all gathered Stephen opens a portal.

"This will take us to a special room on the Complex", Stephen informs them

"Follow me", Carol states

Carol walks through the portal and the others follow and find themselves in a room that had plagues and pictures on the walls.

"What is this place?" Steve asks

"This is the memorial room. It is dedicated for those who lost their lives. Wanda look over there", Carol says softly pointing at a picture

Wanda gasps when seeing the picture of her brother in his uniform that he went in to say Slovakia. There was a plague at the bottom of the photo.

_Pietro Maximoff_

'_Quicksilver'_

_15__th__ of March 1995 – 6__th__ of May 2015_

_The First Avenger to Give his life in defence of the world_

_Beloved Twin, Brother, Son and Friend_

"How did he do this?" Wanda asks softly

"He has been working on this for a while. He said since Pietro was the first one to die in defence of the world he would be the first on to be remembered", Carol says gently

Steve gasps as he sees the next plague.

_Margaret 'Peggy' Elizabeth Carter_

'_Founder of SHIELD'_

'_Agent 13'_

_9__th__ of April 1921 – 18 of June 2016_

_A Person All Women Should Aspire to Be_

_A Person Who's Spirit the Avengers Should Follow_

_Beloved: Mother, Daughter, Wife, Aunt, Friend, Lover and Godmother_

Steve smiles at the words it was perfect to say for Peggy.

"She was Tony's godmother", Stephen says softly

"What? Why didn't he do to the funeral?" Steve asks shocked

"He thought he didn't have a right to go as he didn't want to take away from others grief. He went to the grave after everyone had left", Stephen replies

Steve feels guilty that Tony didn't go to the funeral because of him. He should have known Tony had knew her.

"Stevie", Bucky says pointing at the other small plagues

Steve gasps as he sees it. They were his first team.

_The Howling Commandos_

_'Comrades in Arms'_

_'First Defenders of the World'_

_A Team Rescued by Captain America and the first team to protect the world and to avenge the fallen._

_Beloved Sons, Brothers, Uncles, Fathers, Cousins, and Comrades_

_Sergeant Timothy Alloysous 'Dum Dum' Cadwaller Dugan_

_Private James 'Jim' Mortia _

_Private Gabriel 'Gabe' Jones_

_Sergeant Jacques Dernier_

_Brigadier James Montgomery Falsworth_

_Captain Samuel 'Happy Sam' Sawyer_

_Private Percival 'Pinky' Pinkerton_

_Private Jonathan 'Junior' Juniper _

Steve didn't know Tony had cared so much but this proved he did. He owed Tony an apology.

"Come we haven't much time", Carol says gently

They move out of the room and through the busy halls. Everyone was busy and that didn't look like a good sign to any of the Rogues. They all wondered what had happened to Tony and Natasha and wondered if they were too late?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
